Dark Heavens
by Ladydoma
Summary: The year is 2012 A.D Mankind has reached the limits of their reign, the demon Chosen to destroy them has to take on the Chosen to save them, the demon will either love her or kill her. Sequel to Jedah's Damnation.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Heavens  
By ladydoma

Disclaimer: I dont really one anyone reall, but a few peeps This is the sequel to Jedah's damnation I decied that the fic Lips of an Angel will be this but I changed the name and the beginning.

Prologue:

Thunder clapped above them, all but the sadden demon looked up, for all this blue skinned demon could focus on was the dead maiden who was once his wife, her body once sweaty and almost bloody from giving birth was now cleaned and wrapped up in white cloth and gown upon a marble pedestal.

Around the corpse stood several mourning and crying over her, but not the husband, he merely hung his head and blinked, wondering towards the torch held by his right hand man, Sabbath. Saying nothing, the demon took the torch and walked back over to the pedestal and took one last loving and sad look at the puppet he would have given his own life for. With his free hand, he touched the limp hand, and lifted the torch and lit the white cloths over his dead wife. He turned his back and let it burn, he did not stay to watch as flames engulfed the once fair and loving Marionette.

The husband mounted his great black unicorn and reached down where Marionette's lady in waiting held a two day old baby girl, the demon lord scooped up his daughter in his arms and stared down at her sleeping face. Without a word, the demon clicked his heals into Rajjik's sides and the beast trotted away towards the castle.

Outside rain continued to pour the demon glanced up from writing, to glance over at the sleeping baby on his bed, then he went back to reading, rubbing his forehead.

" My lord." Started the left hand man who gave up the stress of lord hood and back to its rightful demon. " A dark day for Makai." Ozum began.

The demon king nodded and closed up his book," I never thought that she could be killed by mere blood lose from child birth," he muttered and stood, and sat upon his bed, and stroked his daughter's tiny forehead.

" She will be missed and the realm will mourn over the Angel of Makai." Ozum stated.

"No, Marionette was the Savor of Makai. " Jedah said and curled up beside the baby that he named Easter.

" There is a pressing matter at hand my lord, this message just arrived from Lilith on Earth." He started and handed Jedah the rolled up note.

Jedah accepted and his eyes skimmed it." Impossible. Seven?"

" Seven that is correct and demon hunters interageted Lilith they know you are the Anti- Christ. "

Jedah crumbled up the note" The seven daggers that can kill me are hidden. So that means I still have a shot to get to them first before they do." Jedah mused and glanced down at Easter. Knowing what he must do, he could not bare the thought of Easter growing up with neither of her parents. Never knowing who they were.Jedah Dohma lord of the demon race would flee Makai and move to the human world.


	2. Deals with Traitors

Chapter one: Deal with Traitors

7 years later...

The blood red of his eyes stared concentrating at the figures dancing to the dance music in the bar he sat in ,bodies moving closely together mortal men and woman grinding, their skin glistening with sweat. Lights flashing on and off fast with the beat of the music. The way the alcohol affected their minds and judgment.

Through the dark red tinted sunglasses the demon who appeared mortal lifted his corona to his lips and sipped it, clad in baggy black and red pants with chains attached to it, a demonic studded belt, over his chest he wore a black man tank top under a silk button up shirt with a red Chinese dragon on the back. His long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tale, the silver loop earring in one ear shimmered with the club lights.

Why the hell was he here? Jedah found himself asking….then remembered he was looking for someone, as his glance moved he caught sight of a man in pure white. He smirked and put down the drink and followed, the man was making his way up the stairs and to the roof. Jedah still followed.

As he opened the door to the rooftop Jedah looked around slowly, the man was not there the demon looked above him the dark clouds moved slowly above him he could see the movement of soaring angels. And then male voice was heard behind him," You're late, demon."

Jedah turned around and stood face to face with the Arch Angel Sofeil.

" A traitor to your kind, what do you want?" Jedah asked. In the blink of an eye he was in his blue skinned demon form, his silver metal wings unfolded and he exposed them. His outfit had changed into a black trench coat like suit that buttoned from his knees to his neck, his pants were black and under the pant legs he wore demonic combat boots. He removed his sunglasses his eyes glowing red. The tips of his ear were pointy and his long blonde hair hung at his back. Finally his nails become long and crimson.

Sofeil nodded with satisfaction, " You are as they once said a divine beast. "

" You asked me here for a reason I suggest you state that before I kill you." Jedah said firmly.

Sofeil approached him," I found the first of the seven daggers that can kill you." He started , Jedah looked at him with slight interest. Sofeil continued." But there's a catch, it is in the possession of a Nephilim."

" Great I knew there would be a fucking extreme catch. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to kill one of those?" Jedah asked.

" It is not as hard as it sounds. She doesn't know that she is the spawn of an angel and mortal, you might be to do her with ease. Her mother who was the angel is dead only leaving her with the dagger. " Sofeil explained.

Jedah nodded, "What's in it for you if you kill her and take the dagger?"

Sofeil chuckled." I didn't say anything about killing her now did I?"

" You said that….."

" I said do her….fill her with your seed create a new breed. A child that when born will be the destruction of both Heaven and Hell. What's in it for me you ask? Well I want to rule Heaven when the deed is done." As he finished Jedah nodded and looked up as thunder sounded in the distance.

He thought for a moment," That's all I have to do is bed her?" Jedah asked. Sofeil nodded. " Why would you need me to do this job?"

" Because you were the only other result of a demon and angel. I want that to be repeated into a stronger being. Don't you hate being the last of your kind Jedah?" Sofeil asked.

" I really don't like you Sofeil but I'll do it. At least I'll get laid." He said with a shrug." Where can I find her?" Jedah asked.

" Here in New York City. She works at a bookstore closest to the cemetery. " Sofeil explained," Her name is Blossom Day. You will know who she is when you see her she appears like a flower. She even has her own sweet fragrance."

Jedah rolled his eyes," Alright that's a good enough description of her, " With that Jedah turned to leave back into towards the stair, his form back in his mortal form, the clothing were what he was wearing inside the club, hair pulled back and everything. Sunglasses rested over his eyes again.


	3. Battle with An Archangel

Chapter Two: Battle with an Arch Angel

Stepping outside the club, Jedah leaned against his parked black Jetta, reaching in his pocket he took out a pack of smokes and he could still hear the techno music from inside the club. The demon merely smirked and readied himself to light up the cigarette. When he paused and glanced over the side, abruptly a woman leapt from the sky and attempt the stab Jedah, when the demon quickly acted and flipped the woman onto her back.

The woman who wore put white stood and ran at Jedah, with her dagger in hand, Jedah quickly blocked by yanking free the sharp buzz saw he had latched at the side of his belt and stepped back. The woman leapt up and kicked Jedah back into his car, then attempted to punch Jedah, when the demon roughly grabbed the her on coming arm and used his strength and force the woman to fly back into a near by abandoned building, the woman crashed right through it.

Jedah smirked as his human form disappeared and in its place his earlier demon form he reached for his back and a long black rod began to form and from that it became a massive scythe, he stepped into the darkness of the building, over the rubble , the angel woman was nowhere to be seen. Jedah lifted an eyebrow and looked around slowly and cautiously, and then a shot rang out and a bullet hit the demon squarely in the side.

Jedah quickly flipped to the side as another shot and another rang out, bullets bounced off the walls and ceiling, the woman with long white hair walked towards Jedah with a set of pistols firing mercilessly at him.

" Dio Cega!" Jedah finally shouted sending his buzz saw towards her, the woman leapt out of the way. And dropped her empty pistols and reached for her back and drew a set of swords what were cased as she landed her and Jedah's weapons clashed. Sparks flying from them as did a quick duck and roll behind her, quickly though she leapt to the air, her angel wings flew open and she hovered in the air, tossing a blade of her own at Jedah, who flipped back and snapped out his metal razor sharp wings of his own. His buzz saw in hand, the angel woman and Jedah flew into each other blades slamming together.

Jedah lifted his leg to kick her back from him. In turn she dove at him and tackled him from the sky Jedah landed upon his back with the angelic female on top of him with her dagger out, Jedah grabbed her wrist and kicked her off him, when he stood his eyes began to glow a pure white in color.

Still the angel stared fearlessly at the demon and readied at least one of her swords." Spregio!" Jedah called a black ball of flame launched at her, quickly she flipped to the side and dodged several more he sent to her. Then there was no movement between the two they merely stared at one another. The angel ran at him and he ran at her, as they collided there seemed to be an explosion both beings fighting with all they had, Sabriel was the greatest Arch angel in combat and Jedah knew it.

But as the smoke from the explosion was dissipating, Jedah was seen holding his scythe close to Sabriel's neck while her own weapon was near his. Sabriel soon realized the struggle was becoming a stale mate. So like any female humanoid, she lifted her right leg back and swung it deep into Jedah's groin.

With pain surging through the lower parts of his body, Jedah spat, "You bitch!" and dug his hand into the ground summoning a giant bloody hand that began traveling toward it's victim.

Sabriel launched herself backwards in hope she would be able to dodge it. As she was drawing near the back of the building, she flew up to dodge the attack but failed to realize what the attacks new target was. As the attack hit, crates began to explode causing the angel to get caught in it.

Several minutes later after the explosion, Sabriel was seen laying across the floor of the now burning building. Jedah unfolded his wings from his body and began walking toward his semi-conteous opponent. He came to her with his sythe pointing at her and spoke, "Who sent you!" Sabriel just looked at him but her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and past out.

All Jedah could say, "Shit."


	4. Death of an archangel

Note: The italic is present I just needed to separate the events going on….Think of it as a movie….kinda.

Chapter three: The death of An Arch Angel

The light of the sun shown into the windows of the church Within the priest spoke of the Word of the Lord, Blossom Day hung her head slightly and glanced at her twin sister, Lotus who sat next to her. Smirking slightly as she looked at the slight bulge in her sister's belly. She paid little or no attention then to reality………

_Sabriel woke in the torture chamber of Dohma in the realm of Makai. Her arms and legs tied, She stared down at the demon staring back at her." I work for the Divine creator of man, you kill me son of Rachael and there are sure to be more angels to come after you. We will fight till the last angel to protect the daughters of the angel Celestia. So kill me." She muttered." Do you Dohma know how to rid the worlds of an angel?"_

_Jedah opened his mouth to respond" Good I'm counting on it." With that he drew a blade and roughly sliced off her arm. Sabriel called out in pain………_

" Let us stand and bow our heads in name of the Lord." The priest said, all stood Blossom didn't blink as she stared up at a statue of Christ before her…….

_As blood flew from Sabriel's arm, Jedah sliced off her other arm, " What happened to you Dohma?" Sabriel weakly asked." You've lost your sanity, your angelic grace." She whispered as her wings which were hung still attached to her by hook and chains from the ceiling." The death of Marionette puppet brought out your lunacy and evil."_

_" Enough!" Jedah called out drawing his scythe," Sabriel it is time to die." Upon finishing his sentence Jedah lifted the scythe towards her wings……_

" Thou father who art in heaven…" The prayer began, even Blossom spoke these words…..

_Again the angel called out as her wings separated from her back, blood splattered upon the floor and walls Jedah cased his scythe and didn't need to aim to finish the job, his claw flew towards her heart……._

"…thy kingdom come thy will be done on Earth……" ……….

_Sabriel screamed in pain as the demon's fist flew through her chest and as his claw went out her back with it grasped in his bloody hand was her heart. As Sabriel's head lowered her eyes burnt out and she died…….._

"….. as it is in Heaven….." Blossom closed her mouth and looked back at her sister who with everyone else completed the prayer.

The church bells rang as the people left, Blossom was quiet at first then Lotus spoke" You're awfully quiet today." She began.

Blossom shrugged and brushed back her long red hair, which hung on the back of her long black dress with the spaghetti straps under a white long sleeved shirt." I just don't want to work today that's all. I told my boss that I would."

" You mean the Russian boss no one but you can under stand what she's saying?" Lotus asked with a laugh.

Blossom chuckled and put her arm around her sister," Lotus I'm sorry."

" For what sis?"

" For Mike leaving you." Blossom said sadly.

" It's not your fault men are ass holes, your lucky you still a virgin. Blossom never get involved with men. Promise."

" Lotus I', not going to make a silly promise like…."

With a smile Lotus slugged her longer haired sister in the arm," Come on please."

"Alright alright alright, I promise until chivery lives in at least one guy I'll try to avoid men." Blossom joked." Look I gotta go to work call me later Lotus." After giving her twin a hug, she turned and went to sit at the bus stop and wait for the bus.


	5. Easter

Authoress note: I would like to again thank Knight25 for his contribution to this chapter Grabs back of neck and gives nice kiss...sorry man. thats how much I apprecaite your help.

Chapter 4: Easter

The day after he killed Sabriel, Jedah began driving to his home in hopes to see his daughter. After an hour of going through traffic lights and stop signs, he soon arrived at a driveway of a small one story home with mildly cut grass in the front lawn, two small windows near the front door showed Easter was waiting for her father to come home.

As he was nearing the front door, it opened reveling an excited little girl with mid length blond hair, red eyes and with her dead mother's looks wearing a small purple dress. Easter ran from the door to her father and wrapped her arms around his right leg then looking up at him before speaking, "Hello daddy welcome home!"

Jedah smiled while looking down at his daughter and spoke, "And what exactly got you so hyper this morning? Did you get into the syrup again?" Suddenly a cough interrupted his thoughts.

Jedah looked down the walkway to the door and spotted Sabbath standing against the door frame. Jedah motioned for him to continue what he was going to say. Sabbath spoke, "It's good to see you. I'm afraid to say that Easter did in fact get into the syrup and that is why she seems to be very hyper at the moment."

Jedah sighed but motioned for Sabbath to continue.

Sabbath continued, "But on a side note, Easter's lunch was already made and as you can see, she is already dressed. The only thing left is for you to get her books ready and take her to school."

Jedah just raised an eyebrow and spoke, "And since when do you make lunch?"

Sabbath looked sheepish for a moment before continuing, "Actually about that, it turns out that Lilith has been living in the neighborhood for about a month now. She lives about two blocks away from here. Apparently shes been in the human world for about a year and a half. But in the neighborhood, she baby sits some of the children during the summer or when the parents wanted some to themselves. And as for Easter's lunch, Lilith was jogging by and recognized me and saw Easter. I explained to her what was going on while she put together Easter's lunch. She left afterward but left her number on the refrigerator so that when you need someone you trust from the Makai to look after Easter while your gone and I'm unavalible, you could call her."

Jedah just blinked and said,"Okay that answers my question. Oh and Sabbath, you can leave now. I can take it from here."

" Daddy." Easter begins while Jedah drives her to school.

He glanced back at her from his review mirror. the little girl with the tinted sunglasses to hide her eyes was sitting in her little car seat.

"What?"Jedah asked her focusing on the road in front of him.

" Uh...mothers day is coming up...and I don't have a mommy...is that what I tell my teacher when the class makes something for the mommies?"

Jedah knew this day was to come. He was depressed by the very question. He stopped at a stop light and looked up there crossing the street or running across was a young woman with red long hair and a long black dress. This young woman gave Jedah an odd vibe as he watched her run towards...at what he realized was a bookstore.

He quickly put the location of the street and the store into the back of his mind for later.

"Daddy" Easter wined again making her father come out of his thoughts. He spoke,

"Oh yes, about what to say...just ask the teacher if you could speak to them in private. And when they come, just tell them you don't have a mommy because of some un for seen circumstances took her away."

Easter just looked into the rear view mirror and saw her father's reflection in it. But what shocked her was the fact that she actually saw a lone tear streeking down his face.

After 15 more minutes of driving, the car pulled up into the parking lot. Jedah got out of the car and walked to the back seats and opened the door. He then proceeded to unbuckle Easter from the car seat and lifted her out. After locking the car, Jedah carried Easter to her classroom. Upon arriving though, Jedah noticed the children havn't even let into the classroom yet. He began thinking, "Where is the teacher?" 10 minutes later the principle walked to the door and unlocked it allowing the students inside. When everyone was inside including Jedah, the principle began to speak.

"To the students who are wondering where you teacher is at this moment is that she was arrested for inappropriate conduct towards a student. But on short noticed we managed to get a new teacher who at the moment is at the bookstore getting the appropriate books. She wiil arrive momentaraly."

Another 10 minuts quickly past by when the classroom door suddenly opened the same woman who Jedah saw that same morning.

Immedaitely he sensed her inheritance her powers. She was the woman he must obtain the dagger from and create a child with. This woman who was his daughter's teacher.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Start of a shitty Dar for Jedah

She smiled beautifully at Jedah and offers her hand to shake his," Hi there I'm Blossom Day. "

Jedah accepted her hand and held it firmly unsure if he wanted to merely hold it or break it. But he decided to just shake it.

Blossom looked down at Easter and said, "Hello there, I'm your new teacher Miss. Day and what is your name?"

Easter unsure as what to say, just answered, "Easter!"

Blossom didn't look it, but she was puzzled. So she asked, "And what is your last name?"

"...Dohma."

Blossom smiled and looked up at Jedah," Well I think that's a great last name Easter." With that Blossom went into the classroom.

"Bye daddy." Easter said,Jedah knelt down and hugged her tightly

" Have a good day sweetie I'll se you after school." With that Jedah stood taking one last look at Blossom and smirked evilly as he turned and left.

As Jedah was leaving the school, he thought to him self, _"Yes, we will see each other soon Blossom Day very soon. But first, I'll need to gain your trust. And soon, a new species of darkstalker will be born!"_

As that was happening, inside the classroom where Easter was, Miss. Day announced that the class would be making mothers day cards. But she also noted Easter's sadness. "Easter, what's wrong?"

Easter looked up to her new teacher and asked, "Can I tell you in private?"

Miss. Day looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. As both of them left for the moment to a section of the classroom only for the teacher. Behind the closed door, Miss. Day asked, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Easter spoke while looking extremely sad, "Because of unforeseen circumstances, my mommy left this world when I was just born and...

She was unable to finish her sentence before she burst into tears and Miss. Day caught her. But as Easter bumped into Miss. Day, her little sunglasses came off revealing her blood colored red eyes. Quickly she put them on and hung her head.

" Easter a lot of children don't have mothers. My twin sister and I both lost our mother in birth " Blossom said softly.

Easter smiled lightly," So…what can I do?"

Blossom smiled and thought," How about I let you be my big helper and pass out the paper, glitter, glue, and markers." She suggested." And while the others are working on the cards you can play with the stamps and make something for your father." ( God a year of working at a day and care look at what it has done to me.)

#

Jedah sat at a red light on his way to work, as he began to light a cigarette a car pulled up beside him, he lit the cigarette and glanced over at the car next to him." Demitri," He muttered and looked ahead of him, the demon's forever arch nemesis sat there is a red corvett.

They glared at each other, readying their feet towards the gas , slightly as they glanced up to see if the light had changed. And then it happened, but only one sped off. While Jedah's car abruptly died on him while Demitri drove off laughing.

" God Damn it!" He cursed, stepping out he slammed the car door and went around and popped the hood. While other people behind him slid to a stop and honked their car horns at him, some screaming" Hey buddy! Move it!"

Jedah glanced up and took one last puff of of his cigarette, saying nothing he only gave the finger. One man stepped out of his car angered by this he approached Jedah with a led pipe.


	7. The Gesture and Jedah's Nightmare Patien

( KNight 25 you have made this authoress happy thank you again)

Chapter Six: The gesture and Jedah's Nightmare Patient

Jedah sat at a red light on his way to work, as he began to light a cigarette a car pulled up beside him he lit the cigarette and glanced over at the car next to him." Demitri," He muttered and looked ahead of him, the demon's forever arch nemesis.

They glared at eachother, readying their feet towards the gas , slightly as they glanced up to see if the light had changed. And then it happened, but only one sped off. While Jedah's car abrupty died on him while Demitri drove off laughing.

" God Damn it!" He cursed, stepping out he slammed the car door and went around and popped the hood. While other people behind him salid to a stop and honked their car horns at him, some screaming" Hey buddy! Move it!"

Jedah glanced up and took one last puff of of his cigarette, saying nothing he only gave the finger. One man stepped out of his car angered by this he appraoched Jedah with a led pipe.

Jedah saw this with his twitching eye and quickly spoke, "If you havn't even noticed, I'm having car trouble, I'm having a bad day and this street has two lanes, so just do us all a favor and drive around this damn car or I'll take that led pipe and stuff it up your ass!

The man with the led pipe saw that Jedah was serious about the threat and decided to head back to his car. One by one each car left. Five minuts later, a red converatable drove up. Jedah looked to the side to see who it was and immeidatly reconized the person.

"Jedah?"

"Lilith?"

It indeed was Lilith who began walking towards Jedah's direction, she spoke, "Let me guess car trouble?"

Jedah just stood there and glared.

Lilith just sighed and took out her cell phone and dialed a number. A moment later

Lilith spoke again. "Hey it's me Lilith...no not me this time, just a friend who is having trouble...yeah, alright...yes it's Elm Street. Alright, he'll still be here...bye!"

Jedah pondered who she was talking to but got his answer when Lilith spoke, "I called the machanic, he's sending one of their company's tow trucks to pick your car up. But as for me, sorry but I have to go to the food store to pike up some things. The tow truck will be here in twenty minutes." Lilith got into her car and drove off.

As Jedah was waiting, he saw a shadow of a humanoid figure with a hat, a really burnt face, a striped shirt and on his right hand a claw like weapon coming out of his fingers. The figure stopped turned toward Jedah and flipped him off. Jedah returned the gesture.

Jedah said nothing as he walked into the clinic he worked as a genacologist for. No one at first seemed to notice him until. Jedah slipped and hit the back of his head on the wet floor. He writhed slightly as he sat up and shouted," Where the hell did the wet floor sighs go!?"

" Lost." Jedah turned his gaze to the nurse holding a file and clipboard." The wet floor signs have been missing since last night Dr.Dohma."

Jedah sighed" Car troubles, splitting headache...what next" He asked himself.

"Well first of all the swim suit model you were suppose to look at today has cancelled." The nurse began.

" Great, and was there a fill in patient?" Jedah asked impatiently.

" Actually...yeah." She handed him the file. Before Jedah read it he got into his white coat doctor's coat and walked into the waiting room, then he looked at the file."Bridget Waples." He announced and right there staringat him with her missing rotted teeth and sweaty face and messy hair was the foulest cunt Jedah had ever examined in his few years of being a genocologist.


	8. To Examine or Not to Examine

Authoress note: Glomp the Knight25…..yes he is assisting in this fic thank you!

Chapter Seven: To examine or not to Examine

Jedah just sighed and thought, '_I jut had to open my big mouth. And what's worse, this patient is actually making googy eyes at me! Man, I really should of taken that job as a plumber all those years ago'_As he was coming out of his thoughts, his face turned only to meet his patient's face who if she was a cartoon, would have big hearts in her eyes.

From the nurse's point of view, Jedah's face was priceless (completely utterly scared).

Jedah started to back up a bit and quickly turned to another random doctor and asked, "Get my patient a chair and I'll be there momentarily alright."

As Jedah was walking to his office he saw the nurse still giggling to herself.

He glared hatefully.

Jedah sat down and tipped back in his chair and thought for a moment then, slid out a Kool cig and lit it and smoked it. He thought for a little while longer. He wanted to fuck Blossom but he wanted to kill her before she found out the truth and killed him first.

Decisions, Jedah then nodded he decided that that night he would dispose of Blossom. Maybe.

"Dr. Dohma that patient is ready." Came the voice of the nurse behind the door.

"Damn it." He cursed and used his ash try to let the cig dies as he walked out and into the 'lions den'

As Jedah came into the room that held his...uh..."love drunk" patient, he made sure she was laying on the examination table before going to a box that held the latex gloves and began putting them on.

The patient Bridget Waples was still in her love drunk state noticed the instrument that forced open the woman's lower area.

Jedah smirked while his back was turned from her. While he was turned, he took out a shot and filled it with liquid. Jedah then turned to the patient and spoke, "Now if you're afraid of needles, I suggest you close your eyes."

Bridget being an idiot that she was, thought Jedah was going to kiss her. So she closed her eyes and waited.

Jedah walked over and stuck the needle into Bridget's neck causing her to fall asleep instantly. He smirked again after he tossed a sheet over her upper part of her body and thought, "Well, at least it's an improvement. Now to get this over with."

As he spread her legs, Jedah took his instrument and stuck it in and pulled the handles to get a better look. He took a flashlight to see better and his eyes went wide in surprise at what he saw, (permanent imprints of various metal objects, a melted stuck green crayon, the handle part of what looked like a screwdriver and...Was that a paperclip?) Never before has Jedah ever seen such mentally deranged sexual torture then he had just seen now.

He got up and went to another room and came back with another doctor and told him to take a look. The poor doctor did and a few seconds later he fainted. Jedah looked down at his fallen associate and saw that his face resembled one of what a person would look like from a horror movie.

Jedah sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote that the patient was healthy and clipped it to her file. He then wrote a date to comeback and sent it the nurse.

A few hours later, Bridget woke up in an alley across town. She stood up and began walking out into the street. To bad to say that she didn't see the moving van that was stolen by a random car jacker.

At least by the end of his shift Jedah's black jetta had been fixed and ready for him to get. So now he just sat outside Easter's school, window rolled down and smoking a much needed cigarette. Demons are not in anyway affected by the nicotine nor do they smell either so why JEdah smoked? He felt it made him seem more human to do so...to draw little attention from the sunglasses he wore.

The bell rang and Easter came out with several other students. She smiled as Jedah stepped out of the car and walked over as she ran into his arms," Daddy!" She called hugging him tightly. Jedah smiled and lifted her up.

" How was school?" He asked her.

" I made something for you." Easter said with a giggle.THen realized something as the call of Miss. Day was heard.

"Easter." She reached the father and daughter. In her hands she held a piece of folded up paper." You forget your picture."

Easter smiled and accepted the drawing from Blossom." Thank you."

Blossom smiled and looked at Jedah.," She made something for you." She said JEdah looked at her and smiled lightly it was a smile that had not been seen on the demon lord in a long long time it seemed.

" Thank you very much Miss.Day." Easter said. Jedah on the other hand still said nothing and stared at her. And Easter noticed this too.

Blossom cleared her throat after she too stared at Jedah for that same amount of time." Easter you have a good evening I will see you tomorrow. " Then she looked at Jedah" And you as well sir." With that she turned and went back into the school. Jedah still had his eyes on her every move.

" Daddy." Easter snapped him out of it." I want her to be my mommy." She whispered into his ear. At this Jedah's eyes widened slightly.


	9. Tyhe Job in Which Must be Done

Again I would like to thank my friend Knight 25 for a great fight scene.

Chapter Eight: The Job in Which must be Done

"Your mommy!?" Jedah spoke in a somewhat high pitched voice that sounded very odd coming from his mouth.

Easter blinked and nodded her head to him. Jedah sighed and spoke, "Fine, but I'm not making any promises alright." Easter nodded again and saw her father open the glove compartment and withdrew a peace of paper that had writing on it. To her though, it looked like nothing but chicken scratch but to her father..."Let's see here, her house is two blocks away from us so...turn left head down past the garden gnome that's sitting near an equally creepy bush that looks like a man bending over (insert sweetdrop)...

"Daddy why is there a green man bending over with his butt towards us? Easter exclaimed."

Jedah spoke, "That's a bush, not a man. By the way, pretend you didn't see that."

After three more minuts, the car arrived at it's destination. Both father and daughter got out and walked up to the door.

"Daddy? This isn't our house?" Asked Easter in a questioning voice.

Jedah just sighed, rang the doorbell and spoke, "Your going to spend the night hear with Lilith because I'm going to be really late getting home tonight. I apparently have to do a week long double shift because one of the other doctors called in sick for the rest of the week. Lilith is going to drop you off at school tomorrow and I'll pick you up and drop you off back here alright? She apparently has a copy of our house key just incase of an emergency."

The door opened revealing Lilith who told Easter to come inside while she spoke to her father.

Five minuts passed when Lilith came back in and closed the door. She spoke, "First homwork, then a movie."

Easter spoke, "Can we have popcorn?"

"Sure." Lilith replied

The moon seemed blocked by the dark clouds. It was to rain soon, Jedah glanced down from where he stood upon a tall building in his demon form. beside him was Sabbath.He looked at Jedah and nodded, he lifted his staff and shouted a spell. All the lights in that area went out.

The two young women who walked from the store below the demon and wizard paused in walking and looked around.

Sabbath sighed and asked softly" Sire are you sure you want to kill her?"

" She is s threat weather I want to or not...I must eliminate her." Jedah said and glanced back down. Jedah's wings snapped open. And looked over as a car drove down the street" Sprego!" He shouted hurling the fireball into the car, ultimately making the car crash. Blossom and Lotus gasped upon seeing the black flames from the ball of flames.

It was then Jedah made his move he leapt from the building and landed upon his feet before Lotus and Blossom a drew a buzz saw. Jedah's glowing pure white eyes pierced the sister staring back at him with a terrified look. Jedah smiled toothily revealing his vampire fangs as well; he reached out and grabbed Lotus by her throat. While Blossom too scared to move had a terrified look on her face.

Jedah lifted Lotus off the pavement and in the air her face inches higher then his own. He lifted the buzz saw and slashed it along her belly, the young woman called out in pain then to finish her off after wakening her he rammed his hand through her heart." Lotus!" Blossom cried out in sobs. Jedah for a moment before dropping the body of the dead Niphilimn to the ground. Jedah looked at Blossom and dropped the dead young woman to the ground.

" No! Your monster!" Blossom cried out loud as Jedah approached her. Blossom balled up her fists and slammed them over Jedah's chest trying to keep him away from her but that did not work, Jedah roughly gripped her by her neck and lifted her as he did Lotus...only there was a massive light followed by a helicopter above him. Jedah turned his eyes above him with the young woman still in his powerful grip.

"This is the New York city police drop your weapon and the lady!" The police in the helicopter demanded him from his megaphone. More cops drove up and parked their cars so there was a barrier between the sidewalk, far street and the demon. Jedah smirked and tossed Blossom to the side and extended his claws ready to slaughter them all.

Blossom as she had been thrown hit a brick wall and blacked out.

"These fools think thier little toy guns and bullets will stop me? Give me a damn break! Now lets see, who to kill first?" Jedah spoke to himself while being surrounded.

"Ready aim fire!" Shouted the main officer as twenty armed men began firing rounds at the Dark Massiah.

As the bullets came closer, Jedah just smirked and shouted, "Sprego shield!" Enstead of a black fireball, the black flames wrapped around Jedah and formed a black dome of intence scorching hot flames that enstantly melted the bullets.

After five minuts of continuous firing, the main officer shouted, "STOP!" and turned to two other officers and told them to move forward torwards the dome of flames to see if they killed the monster.

But as the two unexpected humans neared closer, they suddenly heard maniacal laughter as a part of the flaming dome began to swell. The swelling turned into a bubble then suddenly burst as gushing black flames incenerated the officer's upper halfs leaving the waist and legs standing tell they fell letting fresh hot blood gushing out of the holes. The black flames continued to travel untill they hit a window of a nearby store destroying everything and everyone withen. More swelling suddenly began appearing all over the dome as they too turned into bubbles as flamming streams erupted. Burning and destroying stores, launching police cars high into the air as they came back down crushing the unexpected humans below.

As this was going on, a news van drove up as a reporter and camera man began doing a news report.

Back at Lilith's house, Easter and Lilith just got done watching a children's cartoon movie and as Lilith was turning it off, the channel 3 news came on. She looked at the mayham on the screen and quickly turned and grabbed Easter then ran to the stairs with the girl in her arms. But as Lilith got to the first step, both heard the horrible evil laughter from the speakers of the television. Lilith tried to stop Easter from looking at the screen but failed. When Easter saw the image of someone walking out of the flames, she became scared but continued as the figure's image began taking on more of a solid form. The laughter continued as Lilith tryed despretly to get Easter upstairs. The image began coming out of the flames and Easter gasped in fright. There infront of her was her own father in a way she never saw him before...a monster.


	10. A father's Promise

KNight25 you still rock. I think thank you for helping me make Jedah the single fatherly type...I think it is funny as hell this bad ass demon with a kid...its like PInhead with twins...Lol

Chapter Nine: A Father's Promise.

Jedah walked into Lilith's house, Lilith sat on the couch, Easter on the floor. both turned to look at Jedah. Who now cloaked in his human form smiled lightly." Easter, were you a good girl?" He asked approaching her.

Easter just shook her head and took off running towards the kitchen and out the back door.

" Easter!" Jedah called trying to catch up to her but as he reached the back door and looked around " Easter!" No reply and no sign of a little girl.

" Shit." Jedah muttered turning and running back out towards the front door and running to his car, he slammed the door shut, taking out his phone as he backed out of Lilith's driveway," Sabbath, Easter is gone." He started as soon as Sabbath answered his phone.

Lilith merely watched with a frightened expression. She quickly ran to the phone and dialed." Verano! Its Lilith...Easter took off ...yeah she saw the news, and lord Jedah, please will you help find her?" She asked and after she talked to Verano she walked around for a moment worried. Then her phone rang.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Lilith." Jedah started on the other line. as she drove slowly through the neighborhood," What's wrong with her?"

" Look I tried to keep her from seeing the tv. I am so sorry. She saw what you did and now she afraid." Lilith explained.

Jedah sighed." I'm checking the house, call me if you see her." Wit that Jedah hung up and pulled infront of his house.He quickly walked out of his car and saw a light on in Easter's room. Easter sobbed and hugged her pillow close to herself. " Easter." Jedah whispered sitting down along side the bed."I know what you saw a scary. But..."

" You kill people daddy." She muttered.

Jedah nodded and took her in his arms and rocked her slowly, whispering" Sometimes a demon can not control their need for blood...it is an unfortunate truth of the demon race it is in our nature to kill." He explained. " I do not expect you to forgive me Easter."

" Is that what mommy would say? Or would she turn her back on you?" Easter asked.

Jedah shook his head and tried not to think of Marionette...not right now. Easter sniffled and inched back and stared into her father's eyes." Daddy. Please promise me you will never hurt anyone again." She whispered throwing her arms around him.

" I promise Easter."

Jedah walked out of Easter's room ten minutes later and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Lilith's number.

At her house, Lilith picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lilith it's me, I found Easter. I came home and saw her bedroom light on. I went in and explained to her some stuff. She made me promise not to kill ever again."

Lilith relaxed but sighed. She spoke, "Well to tell you the truth, I was actually freaked out my self at what I saw. You really know how to put fear into a person. I was freaking out for what Easter was about to see and for what I was seeing. That's the whole damn reason I left the Makai. I wanted a simi normal life but I'm finding my self worrying about Easter's sanity and innocents because you couldn't control your own damn blood lust! But don't get me wrong, I understand your reasoning. But I just think you were taking your problems the wrong way. I mean, if I was you, I would of just gone in my human form and asked if she wanted to get a byte to eat then move on from there. Yes I know she has a power that threatens your existence and everything, I just think you should of taken a differant approach. Next something like that happens, call me first."

Jedah just looked at his phone and put it back near his ear again and spoke, "What are you? My damn love doctor?"

Lilith responded saying, "No I'm just a succubus just giving you advice before you permanently screw up your relationship with your own daughter. All I'm saying is, one more screw up like that, than there is a pretty good chance you could loose all respect and trust from Easter. Next time you do that, tell me so I can be prepared before you scar both me and your daughter for life. Well, it's getting late so I got to get going bye."

Jedah just sighed and went to his room to ponder what he had done and think about what Lilith just said.

I next morning and afternoon went surprisingly fast, he felt guilty for what he had done that previous night, he murdered a Niphilim who was baring, infront of the twin sister. Blossom was his target not an innocent. As he tipped back in his chair in his office Jedah thought and thought until he heard a knock on his door" What?" He asked in a flat tone.

" Dr. Dohma." He nurse started," You have a phone call on line one."

" Tell them I will call them back." Jedah said with a sigh, turning to his attention to his lap top.

" Its your daughter's teacher on the line sir." The nurse persisted.

This caught Jedah's attention ."I got it thank you." He said and picked up the phone," This is Dr. J. Dohma." He started.

Blossom on the other line...though mournful of her dead sister still kept her duties as a teacher and went to work and she did so for the one sweet little girl in the class, Easter." Dr. Dohma, this is Miss. Day I am calling on behalf of your daughter Easter..."

" What'd she do? Set the halls aflame?" He mused.

" Oh no...its nothing like that sir. I just would like to know if you have just a few moments to come and meet with me about how she is academics wise." Miss. Day said." She is very impressive." She added.

Jedah nodded," Okay...what time..." He trailed off and thought for a moment." On...second thought...how would you like to discuss Easter over...dinner perhaps."

There was a long pause then Blossom Day answered." I am sorry Doctor but I just recently lost my sister and her unborn baby I dont think I need a man to complicate things ...forgive me...but..."

" No, thats completely understandable. Yeah I can meet with you after Easter gets out of school...if that is good for you Miss. Day." Jedah said and felt like taking the phone and hitting himself with it but he didn't.


	11. Intelectual Child

Again thank you knight25 you are so friggn cool.

Chapter Ten: Intellectual Child

Two hours later, Jedah got off his shift and was on his way to his daughter's school. Upon arriving from the traffic to the school's parking lot, Jedah casually walked out and shut the door.

After walking to Easter's classroom, he knocked on the door and waited. No more than a moment later, Miss. Day opened the door to let him in.

"Dr. Dohma, thank you for coming on such short notice." Miss. Day asked as the duo walked to her office and sat down.

She began again while handing Jedah a folder, "Now here is Easter's academic grades."

Jedah began looking through them.

As Jedah peered through the folder Blossom sat down at a desk across from him and spoke," Easter is academically ahead of her class. I gave a spelling test yesterday with bigger words just to see where the kids were at...Easter got them all correct. Her pronunciations of words are impressive as well when she reads out loud."

as she finished Jedah looked up at her and stared at her into her eyes from under his tinted sunglasses." So what is it you are saying them Miss. Day?"

" I'm saying that your daughter need not be in this class rather she should be moved up to at least third grade level. " Blossom said with a smile. Jedah smiled back at her. Blossom then cleared her throat." I'm going to be gone for a couple of days for my sister's funeral. " She began" but I will let the substitute know where your daughter is at."

" Ok thank you." Jedah said as Blossom stood from her desk, and offered her hand.

" Again thank you for meeting with me." Blossom said. Jedah merely took her hand and with a charming smile upon his face gently kissed the back of her hand. This brought a slight blush from her and this comment." I must say at least chivery has survived sir."

As Jedah left go of her hand Blossom asked him one more question." I never did find out though...why doest Easter have to where sunglasses in doors?"

Jedah bit his lower lip and thought long and hard then spoke," Its a rare medical condition both her and I share its more genetic. Its where our eyes are very sensitive that if light were to touch our eyes we could easily go blind." He answered hoping that would take.

Blossom nodded." Thank you for your honesty. If you excuse me I must be going." With that she brushed passed him, As Jedah watched her go he had taken in her intoxicating scent, wishing that he had the balls to just take her right there on the desk. But he would have her in time. If he wont kill her , he'll bed her and make another bred of dark angel. Until then though he knew Easter was waiting patiently outside the office in the halls

Easter was waiting patently when her father walked out of the room. She asked, "So, how did it go?"

Jedah looked down at her and said, "Your teacher feels that your not being challenged enough for first grade and wants you to be moved to the third."

Easter's eyes went wide and she asked, "But why?"

Jedah sighed but spoke, "Because you were able to spell and sound out extremely hard words that the rest of your class couldn't pronounce or spell."

Easter looked down cast at that but her father saw this and said, "How about we get some ice cream on our way to drop you off at Lilith's house? Does that sound good?

Easter just nodded and the father and daughter duo walked out of the school to get ice cream.

That evening Jedah kicked back and lay on his bed thinking. About what? He didn't know….. and then he realized….Marionette the thoughts of her coursed through him and how the loose of blood took her life….something so quant , closing his eyes slowly a tear trickled down his face. Something that a true demon would never do.


	12. The return of thePuppet

Note: This one is short But whatever.

Chapter 11: The return of the Puppet

The time struck midnight, Jedah stood before his body mirror cloaked in his demon form, he lifted his slender cyan hand and gently touched the mirror his imaged shimmered away and in place was Blossom, she too was in front of her own mirror. She could not see the demon watching her movements.

The young woman lifted her hands and let down her long red hair, shaking it out slowly, then she went for the buttons on her white shirt, slowly undoing them in a near seductive manner. Jedah watched with lustful eyes, making no movement as her black bra was shown to him.

Blossom dropped her shirt to the floor, gently swaying herself to and fro in the back ground Jedah could hear the song " Undress me" By Aggunn, her hands slowly and gingerly tailed down her exposed belly as if caressing her navel. Seductively her hands touched the back of her skirt….unzipping it slowly and letting that drop to her bare feet.Thus all she was wore now was black bra and near shirt like black panties( Those are the best).Still the demon watching from the mirror made no movements

Until as the young woman turned the blue skinned demon lifted his hand and reached for her through the mirror…his hand barely swiping her hair. Quickly Blossom turned, there was nothing there, no sign of a being anywhere , just her own reflection in the mirror.

And as Jedah drew back his hand he could smell the scent of her hair, lavender upon his finger tips, slowly he brought it close to his face and took in the scent, her scent. The scent of a fertile nephilim virgin waiting for him to take her slowly and passionately.

Smirking as the lights in Blossom's room went out. Jedah removed his long coat that he wore normally when he was in his demon form and he stepped though the mirror, all he wore were his shoe and pants.

Slowly he approached the bed where Blossom lay barely asleep, the demon walked around to the side where Blossom was laying and sat along side, his face inches above hers, he stared down at her, his ruby exposed eyes traveling down to her heaving breasts as she slept.

' She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as he leaned his lips close to hers, however her eyes snapped open, they rounded in terror. She tried to call out but quickly Jedah clamped his claw upon her mouth, his free hand nearly tearing off the covers….however….Jedah felt something sharp and slender strike his shoulder.

He looked up and over, there standing clad in pure white pants, white tank and a long white coat…..short light blonde hair and blue eyes….Marionette. In her hand she held a pure silver sword.

Jedah's slid off Blossom and stared in disbelief at the warrior before him, the angels had recruited the puppet from the grave behind her, Jedah could see white angel wings. There for now he knew that this woman was not the lover he once knew. He had no choice now but to fight.

Jedah reached for his back his scythe forming as well as his coat . Marionette ran at him and into the demon so hard they went out the window while Blossom scrambled to her feet and cried as she ran out her bed room door to call the police.


	13. The Death of Marionette again

Note: Fight scene isnt as good sorry but KNight25 wasnt able to assist in this ch...oh well.

Chapter 12: The death of Marionette…..again

As Jedah and the look alike Marionette hit the pavement below the window they flew from, Jedah rolled over and stood as the puppet took a swing at him, Jedah blocked with the middle of his scythe. Marionette pressed the blade into the middle of Jedah's scythe, the demon back and leapt up to kick her back.

" They sent a look alike of the woman I once loved." Jedah muttered.

Marionette stood up straight " I can not let you touch her. You murdered the other….no….Jedah I would rather you die then violate an innocent." Upon finishing she lifted her elbow and launched a string towards the demon, quickly Jedah flipped to the side and sliced it so that it could not follow.

Marionette's wings unfolded and she took to the air, drawing a pistol while she was up there, aiming and firing, Jedah took to the sky with his wings out and his scythe gone, but his buzz saw out and blocking the oncoming bullets. Then he tossed the buzz saw towards her.

Marionette backed up and blocked it with her sword then she shot at Jedah again while the two were both still in the air. Jedah was hit in the chest and then in the shoulder, he looked up at her as she glided down towards him and went hard into him, there they both fell and hit the roof of a building.

Marionette leapt up in an attempt to kick Jedah hard into the stomach, but the demon flipped to the side and slashed her with his claws, the fabric on her long coat tore as she called out in pain.

Jedah draws his scythe. Marionette blocks Jedah attack and pressed the sword into the middle of the scythe's rod Jedah pulls back. Marionette raised er elbow from her came one of her sharp strings, Jedah flips to the side only resulting in the side of his face being cleanly scraped with the string. He fires his Sperigo black ball of flame at Marionette, who uses her blade to slide it in two pieces and runs at Jedah their blades hit once again.

" Ice blade!" Marionette calls as their blade hit ice dust flies off both. Jedah twisted to the side and slammed his elbow into her side, and shoved her back. Jedah turned in an attempt to take off, Marionette followed. Jedah at one point leapt off the building and hit the rooftop of another, Marionette ran with her pistol shooting at him until her ammo ran out.

She still ran after him. " What have they done to you?" Jedah asked not looking back at her as he reached the docks, leaping from the roof he landed upon the dock. Marionette followed.

"They've revived me into something pure. Something greater then a demons' whore that you once made me." Marionette explained.

" No. They've made an angel in the image of my wife." Jedah mused with a low growl," I will never forgive your kind for this."

Marionette smiled " You are smarter then I had given you credit for. But now Jedah Dohma it is time to die." Upon finishing she lifted her sword and ran towards Jedah, the demon closed his eyes and lifted his hand, which went right through her chest, grasping her heart. The Marionette angel called out blood seeped from her lips as she looked up at Jedah with frightened eyes." They…..told me we could be together in the after life….." She muttered.

Jedah had a sad look upon his face. " I'm sorry." He mouthed nearly choking in his words." Marionette." He whispered as the angelic puppet's eyes burnt out and her body went entirely limp in his arms. Her wings brushed against the wood of the docks below. Closed his eyes. And a voice was heard from behind him.

" Her skills were always questionable."

" Gabriel." He muttered and turned to look at the arch angel with jet black sleaked back hair and a pale complection( Chris Walken in the Prophecy played Gabriel. Hail Christopher Walken!) " You above all knew that I loved her best."

The angel nodded and walked towards Jedah and the dead angel." We thought it would make you change your mind so the matter would not be solved with blood shed. Marionette would have you died then to see you in the arms and body of another woman." Gabriel explained. "You took Sabriel from me." He added.

Jedah stood with Marionette limp in his arms he responded back" It was your folly in sending your love to do your job." He replied." We are even."

Gabriel nodded," Look I don't want this bloodshed from the realm no more then you, but we promised Celestia years ago we would protect Blossom and Lotus. "

Jedah ignored him as he set Marionette down and pushed her legs together and spread her arms outward, as he stood and beckoned for Gabriel's vile of holy water he kept with him." As Lucifer did for my mother….I too will give this fallen angel a proper funeral of an angel." Jedah said. Gabriel nodded and handed it to him. Jedah sprinkled a bit on her and muttered a Latin prayer and tuned as the body erupted into flames.

" Will you kill her?" Gabriel asked him.

" No. I can't murder Blossom….but one way or the other I will have her and she will give birth to the new realm…a realm I will be god to. If you want to stop me Gabriel….well I've taken out two of your sent warriors. " With that Jedah turned and left the Arch angel behind him.


	14. The Teacher that Moves In

Authoress note: Thank you Knight 25…..yet again.

Chapter 13:The Teacher that Moves In.

Opening the door to the house Jedah leaned his head against the frame of the doorway. He closed his eyes...he killed the woman who was once his beloved and he would never forgive himself for it either.

The ringing of his cells phone snapped him out of it. He looked at the number and it was not familiar either. But he answered anyway." Hello?"

" Mr. Dohma...uh...Jedah..." It was a female voice and it was a soft voice.

" Yeah this is him."

" It's Miss. Day you know Easter's teacher. Listen I know this is a little creepy for me to call you but...I need your help and you are the only other man I really know ..."

Jedah closed the house door and went to sit down on the couch. " How did you get my number?" He asked.

" The school had it in Easter's file...look...I...don't want to be alone...I've been attacked two nights in a row and..." She paused.

Jedah lifted his eye brow and found an opportune moment in his wake.

" Do you need to come stay with me?" He asked.

" If its not too much trouble." Blossom muttered.

" No, not ...at...alll." Jedah answered.

He put down the phone and got the guestroom ready for his visitor. An hour later, he sighed and pulled out a chess set and began playing by himself. After another hour and a half of being completely bored stiff, he suddenly heard something drive up into the driveway. After getting up and closely inspecting the car, Miss. Day walked out of it and began to retrieve her belongings.

Jedah just gawked at all the stuff she was taking out of the trunk of the car and thought, _"What is it with woman and dragging every single thing that they own with them to another place when they are only staying for one day...three days tops!? I just hope Easter doesn't feel the need to do that when she gets older." _When the doorbell rang, Jedah walked over to the door and opened it.

Miss. Day walked in slowly as the bags were weighing her down to the point that Jedah grabbed four of her suitcases that were full of clothing and began walking with them to the guest room. Jedah as he was walking, he was thinking about his daughter Easter and how she was doing.

At Lilith's house, Easter and Lilith were eating pizza while watching another random cartoon movie. An hour later, Lilith was stroking Easter's hair while she was falling asleep. Once asleep, Lilith picked her up and brought her upstairs to the guestroom and put her to bed.

Back at Jedah's home an hour earlier, Jedah made to the guiestroom and put down the suitcases on the floor up aginst the wall. He turned to Miss. Day and spoke, "At first, I thought that may be you changed your mind and stayed at your home after all..."

Miss. Day spoke, "I'm sorry, I was stuck in traffic and I also live on the other side of the city. I should have called again but I didn't want to get into a car wreck on the way here."

Jedah looked at her and said, "It's fine, by the way, I hope you don't mind having Take Out.

" No…not at all." Blossom said, apparently trying to hide how nervous she was as she sat down on the bed. There was a silence between Jedah and the young woman in his house.

" So…." Jedah began slowly rubbing his hands together he himself had become nervous. " I…m going to go order for you know take out….do you like sushi?"

Blossom shrugged," Yeah. "

" Ok then." With that Jedah turned and made his way out of the room


	15. Dance with the Devil

Note: Knight25…..thank you again for your assistance. You are awesome

Chapter 14: Dance with the Devil

Jedah picked at his sushi, moving the little ginger pieces around the top before picking the piece of food up with his chop sticks, then he heard Blossom sigh." What?" He asked as he glanced over at the recliner Blossom sat in, the young woman lifted her head up from pouring a little bit of Soy sauce on her sushi.

" Nothing." She said quietly." Just thinking about Lotus and how she was due in a few months." Blossom then hung her head again and stared at her food.

Jedah took a bite of his sushi then after swallowing he asked," Due for what?"

" To have her baby."

Upon hearing this Jedah lowered his eyes and tried not to make eye contact with Blossom, how could he ? He in cold blood murdered the girl's twin sister. Dohma in all his years never saw himself slaughter the innocent….it may have been the realm in which he lived. Humans by nature he noticed all had unnecessary hatred within….thus this world was nothing but a pot of boiling violence and bloodshed. This Jedah knew. And he hated the mortals over this fact that even they contain more potential evil within then even a demon.

Jedah glanced up and opened his mouth to speak softly," I know how it feels Miss. Day. I too have lost a sibling. But my sister was driven by madness which slaughtered her very soul."

Blossom looked up and met eye contact with him, she stared at the shape of his eyes through his red tinted sunglasses. " When did you loose her?"

" About eight years ago. " He answered and took another bite of his sushi, Blossom followed the action and ate her sushi as well. There was that uncomfortable silence between them.

And then Blossom spoke" So is Easter in bed?"

Jedah shook his head and his chop sticks went for his noodles," She's with a friend of mine, I have been working very late these passed few nights and she has volunteered to watcher Easter until Friday night.

" I read on the persona contact list that you work at the local clinic….a woman's clinic," She said with a smile.

Jedah chuckled at this," Yeah I took the job of genecology yes. Laugh it up."

Blossom continued to smile." I'm sure your one of the best Mr.Dohma. " She said and put her Chinese food down and stood, she walked over to Jedah's I-home that he kept on a shelf, her eyes skimmed it." May I?" She asked looking back at him.

"By all means. I'm not sure if you are into you know Nightwish and Blut Engel or anything but…."

" Are you kidding I love Nightwish, Jedah. Actually on weekends my band at the Nightclub near my apartment sing a lot of their songs. " Upon finishing Blossom went through the songs on the Ipod and found one that caught her fancy she smiled," Do you dance, Jedah?" She asked.

" Not for a long time." Jedah answered as Blossom, who he just now noticed was dressed in a white summer dress with black roses on it, her hair was tied up and clipped back in a big jaw clippie ( I think that is what they are called I wear them up in my hair all the time.)

Jedah stared at the young crimson haired woman standing before him offering her hand for him to dance with her. To the song " Bittersweet Symphony"

Jedah lightly grasped her hand in his while gently pulling her toward himself and began moving his feet to the music. While Jedah did that, Miss. Day put her right hand on his left shoulder and began moving as well.

Moments later, they were dancing in the front part of the backyard on tile flooring that Jedah had put in no more than a month ago. Miss. Day looked at Jedah but then rested her head on his right shoulder as he let go of her hand and allowed it to drift to his waist to wrap around it. With her body pressed against his as the music played through the night seemed like pure bliss to Jedah.

They soon started to move to a small extra house that Jedah built two years ago encase their first one where to catch fire. As the lower toned lights (lights that are used on dates and other romantic stuff) came on, they danced slowly into the middle of one of the other rooms. What either didn't notice, was that they weren't dancing on the floor any longer.

Jedah glanced around as Miss. Day was silently and slowly falling asleep on his shoulder, was that they were exactly six inches off the ground. Mentally cursing himself for his stupidity, he slowly brought them down to the floor as Miss. Day was coming out of her daze and stared at him and he stared right back at her.


	16. Accidental Peak

Authoress note: Knight 25 you are amazing. thanks again for your help.

Chapter 15: Accidental Peak

Standing in the doorway of the dark and guest guestroom Jedah stared at the young woman sleeping in the bed. Through his mind, Jedah had nearly forgotten why he was even bothering himself with a woman who was half human. After what seemed forver watching Blossom sleep, Jedah turned and went towards his own bedroom. Taking a seat upon his bed Jedah just sat there staring, into what? Even Jedah did not know.

After several more seconds Jedah lay down and stared up at the ceiling. Which that resulted in Jedah taking up his cell phone and calling Lilith" hey I'm coming to get Easter...since she doesnt have school tomorrow I would like her to get to know...someone better."

" Who Jedah? Oh are you dating again?" Lilith asked." No? Your in love." She mused,.

This took Jedah a while to respond to. ( go.) He at first should deny it Marcus...Thats a cool name.

"No Lilith I'm not in love! I just need her to create a new breed...nothing more." Jedah spoke in an almost panic type voice.

Lilith on the other line just rolled her eyes and thought, "Suuuuure your not." but suddenly spoke up, "Creating a new breed? What! Are you nuts! What would happen if Easter were to wake up in the middle of the night and sees you losing your grip and raping her teacher!? What then? Are you just going to hope she would forgive you like she did the last time? Your daughter already has one reason to mistrust you and I don't think she needs another. So I'm just going to save you the trouble and bring her over tomarrow morning...alright?"

Jedah realized that Lilith was right about what could happen if Easter saw that happening and spoke, "Yes Lilith that's fine and I agree with your notion. Another thing though...I am not in love!...Even though I find her extremly attractive and every time I see her I just want to ravage her in bed and... It took a few seconds before Lilith heard Jedah sigh and he spoke, "Alright!...I admit it, I love her...you happy!?"

Lilith just smiled and, "Yes. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, they both hung up.

The sound of his alarm made Jedah want nothing more then to toss it into the wall...but instead all he did was slam his palm upon the off button as he lay on his stomach, clovers practically over his head. "God damn alarm," He groaned and forced himself out of bed, his hand going for his sunglasses just in case he ran into a curtain young teacher. Thus he also remained in his human form.

Dressed only in his black pajama bottoms and sunglasses his long blonde hair hung down as he yawned and without even knocking walked into the bathroom" OH SHIT!" Jedah called out and quickly backed and closed the door. He had walked in on his daughter's teacher...getting dressed.

" Dont people knock anymore?!" She shouted out of more surprise then anger quickly wrapping a towel around her body. Tucking the sides into the cleavage of her breasts.

" Forgive me Miss. Day I'm sorry." Jedah said blushing at the same time from the other side of the door.

He backed up as the door opened and he stood face to face with Blossom, she didnt look mad at all " Its okay." She said softly, tucking back a part of her wet hair behind her ears. They were silent for a moment as they stared at one another. And then Blossom cleared her throat." So...uh...let me get dressed and I'll start breakfast."

" You dont have to do that." Jedah muttered lifting his slender fingers to stroke her face. Blossom merely closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Well, I insist. It's only right that I do something in return for allowing me to stay here last night." Miss. Day spoke after letting go of Jedah and going back to her room to get changed.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jedah walked over and open the door revealing Lilith and a half asleep Easter who stared at her father for a moment before becoming extremely happy and hugged his legs nearly making him fall over. Miss. Day came out of the kitchen and saw Easter and Lilith and walked over.

Easter immediately saw Blossom and ran to hug her" Miss. Day you live here now!?" She asked excitedly.

" Just for a little while, Easter." Blossom said with a smile. "Hello Lilith, how are you doing today?"

Lilith turned to Miss. Day and spoke, "I'm doing fine, I just came here to drop off Easter." As she turned to leave, Miss. Day stopped her and said, "I have breakfast ready, would you like some?"

Lilith turned back at her, "Well I don't want to intrude...

"No, it's alright! I made a little too much that the ironi is that it's enough for one more person." Miss. Day spoke

Five minutes later, all four of them began eating.

There was little words spoken between them, then Blossom cleared her throat." SO Easter how have you been you know with Lilith?"

Easter smiled " We have lots of fun she has a trampoline in the back yard." She paused then leaned in closer to talk softer to Blossom." But she doesn't have a china tea set to play dollies and tea parties with."

" Well Easter…." Blossom began in the same soft tone as Easter" I happen to have a child's china tea set in my parent's attic…"

" Really?"

" Yes," Blossom answered with a smile. And as Lilith seemed to stuff her face Jedah merely sat back and watched the interaction between Easter and the woman he sought to kill or create a baby with. Perhaps this was what Easter needed. A woman in life not as a baby sitter like Lilith was but a mother, a mother figure like Blossom acted as.


End file.
